


A While

by rey (revabhipraya)



Category: Matahari 1/2 Lingkar (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/rey
Summary: How long is "a while"?





	A While

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Matahari 1/2 Lingkar © Chairunnisa. I gain no material profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
>  **Warning:** Modified Canon.

.

.

.

Arka slowly walked towards Kay. His steps were slow, yet sure steps.

Kay hardly held her tears.  _Don't cry, don't cry_ , she whispered to herself.

Arka stood right in front of Kay. He formed a smile; a sweet and comforting smile. One that he hadn't showed in years―or at least, Kay hadn't seen for years.

"It's been a while," he said. He stayed calm, he always did.

"Yes," she replied. A thin smile was formed. "If a while means ten years of longing."

And he laughed.

He actually laughed.

Kay scoffed. All of her shyness, her silence-is-gold principle, her friends-come-first thoughts, are gone. "I've missed you, you idiot, and the only thing you can say is 'a while'?!"

Arka stopped laughing all of a sudden. The sweet and comforting smile came back on his face. It was only silence for a minute or more.

"You might have passed ten years of longing, Kay," he said, deeply. "But you didn't have to spend ten years of dying ... like me."

And Kay finally failed to maintain her tears.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
